With the development of the liquid crystal technology, the application of liquid crystal displays is becoming more popular in people's daily life. In the field of the liquid crystal display technology, liquid crystal display panels are becoming thinner and lighter, and the power consumption is getting lower.
In the related art of the liquid crystal display, in order to prevent permanent damage caused by polarization of liquid crystal materials, it is usually necessary to perform polarity inversion driving on the liquid crystal materials. The common polarity inversion methods include: frame inversion, column inversion, line inversion, and point inversion. In the case of frame inversion, line inversion, or column inversion, it appears that all sub-pixels having a certain color will be charged at a voltage with one polarity when a certain frame is displayed, and when the next frame is displayed these sub-pixels will then be charged at the same time at with the voltage with another polarity. This switch can result in a flicker phenomenon occurring when switching between two frames of images, thereby affecting the display effect.
How to alleviate the frame switch caused flickering of a solid color image in a liquid crystal display panel becomes a major technical problem.